A user may draft multiple documents that relate to the same topic. Sometimes, the user may want to aggregate content from the multiple documents into a single document. Similarly, in a social ecosystem where multiple users draft multiple documents, a user may want to aggregate content from the multiple documents into a single document. However, to aggregate content from multiple documents into a single document using conventional methodologies, such as copy and paste, are time consuming. For example, a user has to create a new document (e.g., target document), open another document (e.g., a source document), copy the desired content from the source document using a copy command, return to the target document and paste the desired content into the target document using a paste command. If the user wants to copy content from multiple source documents into the target document, the user would have to repeat all of these steps for each source document except for creating the new document. Since such a process is time consuming, there is a need to aggregate content from multiple documents into one or more documents in an efficient manner. In addition, once content is copied into a target document, the target document provides no indication of where the desired content was obtained from. Using conventional methodologies, the user can enter citation information and/or a link to the source document, however such a process is also time consuming. Thus, there is a need for an efficient methodology to copy content from a source document into a target document as well as an efficient methodology to insert a link to the source document in the target document.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present invention for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following description that other alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.